


Taste of Flash

by Devil_In_Disguise



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, coldestflash, granvas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/pseuds/Devil_In_Disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Tumblr Post by coldestflash: Oliver wants to try the ‘Flash’ latte. When he does, Oliver finds that he might have something for the scarlet speedster and Barry feels the same. But when He sees him with Felicity Barry is heartbroken, Not knowing that Oliver was actually breaking up with her to be with him. So he goes to his best friend for comfort and hoping that she will tell him that it’s okay</p><p>This is my take on that post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Flash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrxlorrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrxlorrd/gifts).



> I had a day off today, which I was going to spend working on my fics for Olivarry week. Then this morning, while I was eating breakfast, I thought I’ll just take a quick look on tumblr to see what’s up. I found this (the post is in the summary, sorry I don't know how to link stuff from tumbler to ao3 and I'm too tired to try and figure it out right now. If anyone would like to explain that would be appreciated) from granvas' feed and my brain said ‘You need to work on Olivarry week’ but my helpless shipper heart said ‘You must write’, and my heart convinced me. And then my heart was like ‘It’ll be short, don't worry.' Yeah. Exactly 3700 words of short. I tried to stay on the rim of the dumpster so I could still see the world outside but I fell in backwards, headfirst. I feel I have the right to blame granvas for this. I hope you’re proud of yourself.
> 
> This is also posted on tumblr.

Oliver stood in line in the semi-crowded Jitters. It was still fairly early in the morning, before most were headed to work, but there was still a few people in front of him. He’d crept out of his and Felicity’s hotel room, careful not to wake the blonde woman, as he’d been in need of a coffee fix. He’d intended to get his usual coffee order, but his eyes kept drifting back to the new ‘Flash’ latte. 

He couldn’t help thinking of his friend’s warm smile as he’d joked about the drink when they were here yesterday afternoon. He had wondered what it would taste like. He had almost cheekily ordered it in front of Barry just to make the other man laugh, but had decided against it. 

Now though, as he stepped up to order, he couldn’t resist the temptation. “I’ll take one large ‘Flash’ please.” He informed the girl working at the counter as he handed over a ten. “Coming right up.” She replied as she gave him his receipt and change, which he put in her tip jar. 

Five minutes later he walked over to and empty table with the steaming latte in hand. He pondered whether or not he should order something for Felicity, but it would probably be cold by the time he got it back. He sighed quietly as he thought of the woman and their relationship. It wasn’t that he didn’t care for Felicity, or that what they had going wasn’t very nice, he just thought it would be…different.

He raised the latte to his lips and took the first sip. It was very good. Sweet with a hint of a spice, perhaps cinnamon, and very energetic. Much like the real Barry to be honest. He was so sweet, willing to do pretty much anything for anyone, always had that beautiful smile waiting to brighten someone’s day, always seeing the good in people, but yet he had a hidden fire burning within him, such passion, and god help you if you threatened someone or something he cared about, and he had boundless amounts of energy, always talkative and hyper and ready for anything like a kid on a sugar high or a puppy, and it was so adorable even if Oliver just wanted to smash their lips together to shut him up sometimes though he loved the sound of the speedster’s voice happy, and caring, and oh no. 

Oliver thinks he may have just discovered the reason his relationship with Felicity wasn’t all he’d thought it would be.

His phone buzzed, startling him out of his epiphany. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, or in this case, think of the devil and the devil shall text. ‘Where are you?’ He put down his half-finished latte as he typed back. ‘Jitters.’ Not ten seconds later his phone buzzed again. ‘See you there in ten.’ He let out another sigh as he put his phone back on his pocket, and walked toward the front again. 

Ten minutes later Felicity Smoak walked into Jitters and approached the table where her boyfriend already had her usual cup of coffee, a good thing considering the line at the front was pretty long. “Thanks, how are you?” She asked as she took the seat across from him. “Fine, I tried the new ‘Flash’ latte this morning.” He responded. “Cool, how does Barry taste?” Oliver raised an eyebrow at her. “I mean the coffee, how’s the-oh you know what I mean!” She snapped exasperatedly. “It’s good. Actually I was thinking Felicity, and we need to talk.” 

“Let me guess, because I was in Starling with you most of the time you focused on your feelings for me, but now that you’ve been spending the last few days with Barry you’ve remembered how much you like him and want to be with him so we have to break up. I’m upset, but I can’t say I didn’t see this coming. I’ll get over it, you’re not that awesome. Go get him.” Felicity rambled with a sad smile. “Wait a second, how did you know I like Barry? I just realized it half an hour ago while I was drinking this latte.” Oliver queried as he motioned to the empty cup sitting next to the half-full second cup he’d ordered when he got Felicity’s coffee. 

She looked at her now ex-boyfriend incredulously. “You needed a latte to help you figure out you like Barry?” He didn’t answer, which was an answer in itself. She let her head drop to the table, earning a few odd looks. “Oblivious idiot!” She exclaimed making the looks intensify. After a few moments she looked back up at Oliver who was trying his hardest to fight the sheepish look that threatened to show on his face. Felicity shook her head at the man. “Go get him.” She repeated. “Seriously. I wish you the best. You deserve all the happiness in the world, both of you do.” She urged with a slightly wistful note in her voice.

Oliver stood and went to leave as Felicity took out her tablet to work. He couldn’t help leaning over to give the amazing woman a quick peck on the cheek. “Thanks Felicity, you’re the best.” He stated sincerely. Felicity smiled. “You’re welcome, and I know.” He chuckled at her response as he walked to the door determined to go to the West home and tell Barry how he felt. 

Outside the coffee shop, Barry watched Oliver kiss Felicity with a heartbroken expression on his face. He knew they were together, it just hadn’t seemed so… real until now. But of course they were together. They were great for each other. And they were his friends. He was happy for them, no matter how much his heart hurt. 

He’d known he liked Oliver ever since the man abandoned everything he was doing at Nanda Parbat to come help him beat the Reverse-Flash. He was just so incredible. Strong, brave, caring, not to mention utterly gorgeous in every way. He couldn’t resist his comments on the man’s new haircut and outfit, though he was a little put out over the lack of his mask. And his new suit, the one with his mask and no sleeves to hide his biceps, was Cisco trying to kill Barry?

Still, he knew the chances of him and Oliver ever being together were slim to none. He wasn’t even sure if Oliver liked men, and even if he did that didn’t mean he liked Barry. Besides, he already has Felicity, who is also quite amazing and quite gorgeous. Why would he want to give that up. 

He snapped out of his thoughts as he realized Oliver was headed towards the door he was standing outside of, and Barry just couldn’t face him right now. With a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching him, he super sped back to the house collapsing on the couch with a soft sob.

Iris West’s life had been turned upside down lately. Her best friend admitted he loved her and had become a superhero, the man she loved had killed himself to stop his evil descendent from being born, a black hole opened over the city and said superhero best friend had to go into it to try and stop it and now was famous. Nothing in her life was the same as it used to be. 

Except for the fact that when she finds her best friend crying she will do anything to comfort him.

“Bear, what’s wrong?” She inquired sitting down beside him. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” He tried to placate. “Barry you wouldn’t be crying if it was nothing. And I don’t like it when you cry. Hell, the whole damn universe doesn’t like it when you cry. In fact, when you cry, the powers above us sense a disturbance in the force.” She referenced, hoping to cheer him up a little. Sure enough, the faintest of smiles graced his lips. It was a pathetic shadow of his usual smile, but it was something. 

“It’s Oliver.” Ahh, Oliver Queen. He’d come to town a few days ago and Iris had been shocked to learn that he was the Arrow, well Green Arrow now. He’d been a little passed about her finding out, but as Barry had pointed out, she was a member of Team Flash now so she was bound to find out eventually. 

“What about him?” She questioned curiously. “I like him.” Barry replied somberly to Iris’ confusion. “Of course you do, you’re friends, I’ve seen it.” Barry shook his head at her. “No Iris, I like him.” He repeated with emphasis. Oh. She’d never known Barry was interested in men, not that it mattered, she just feels she should have known. 

“But he has Felicity. I mean I knew they were together, but it’s like it wasn’t real until I saw him kiss her on the cheek at Jitters today.” He continued hopelessly. Why did her Barry always have to have the worst luck with romance? He finally gets over her only to fall for some who’s taken. “Oh Bear, I’m so sorry.” She put a hand on his back and rubbed soft circles into it. He wasn’t crying anymore but he still looked so sad, and Iris hated it. She wanted to go find Oliver Queen, drag him here, and Order him to make her best friend happy again. “No, it’s okay. He’s happy. That’s all I want. He deserves to be happy.” So do you Bear, Iris thought to herself as she listened to her best friend put someone else above himself once again. 

He wiped at his eyes. “I’m sorry I’m dumping all of this on you. I mean, you watched your love kill himself, this is nothing compared to that.” Barry apologized to which Iris rolled her eyes. “Yes, I miss Eddie every day, and what happened to him was… terrible and it shouldn’t have had to happen, but no matter what you will always be my best friend, and I will always be here for you when you need me.” She stated bluntly and truthfully. “Thank you Iris, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He responded gratefully, a smile now on his face, but his eyes still betraying his misery. “Come here.” She ordered, drawing her best friend into a tight hug. “It’ll be okay, Bear. You’ll get through this. I know you will.” She soothe as he held onto her like a lifeline.

Oliver walked up to the West house ready to tell Barry about his feelings. He could do this. He’s faced far worse than this in his life. He could do this. He had lifted his hand to knock on the door when he happened to glance through the living room window and his heart shattered.

He saw Barry curled up with Iris West on the couch. Looking all cuddled and comfy. Of course they would be together. Barry had loved her for practically his whole life, and she may have been with the detective, but he was tragically gone now, and who wouldn’t have feelings for Barry, he’s amazing. This was good. Barry was happy. That’s all he wants for the other man. Barry deserves to happy. 

Oliver tried to hold back the tears that threatened to escape as he walked away from the house forlornly.

Later that night, Felicity was listening to the coms as Barry and Oliver were on patrol together. It was painful. It was very painful. Oliver had told her what happened when he went to tell Barry how he felt, and she felt so bad for the man. She’d never imagined Barry and Iris were together, when she visited with Ray he seemed to be trying to move on from her and she seemed very in love with Eddie. She really thought Barry liked Oliver back. Then again she hasn’t spent as much time with Barry as she has with Oliver, so maybe she just read him wrong. 

She heard someone sit in the chair beside her and glanced over to see Iris herself looking as stressed as Felicity felt. 

“They are not having an easy time tonight.” The dark-skinned girl commented. “No, I think that’s Oliver’s fault. We broke up earlier today.” She supplied. “Really? Barry said he saw Oliver kissing you on the cheek at Jitters this morning.” Iris shot back. “Yeah, that was after we broke up, it was just friendly, we’re still close and all. I didn’t see Barry there. Was your boyfriend grabbing you two a couple Java for the day?” Felicity fished. “What are you talking about? He’s not my boyfriend. I’m still not over Eddie, it’s only been a few months.” Iris sounding slightly offended that the other woman would think she could just move on that fast. “Oliver said he saw you and Barry cuddling together on the couch.” Felicity informed. “Yeah, I was comforting him because he was upset from seeing Oliver kissing you.” Iris’ eyes widened immediately as she realized what she just told the other woman. 

“Why would Barry be upset from Oliver kissing me?” Felicity inquired, a small bubble of hope building up in her chest. Iris sighed repeatedly. “Because he likes Oliver, and he hadn’t really seen you two together until then and it just really hit him hard.” Iris conceded. For the second time that day Felicity let her head fall to a table, much to Iris’ concern. “Oblivious idiots! Both of them! Oliver broke up with me because he wants to be with Barry!” Felicity exclaimed. Iris looked up at her with hope in her eyes. “Really? Felicity nodded and Iris grinned. 

“Great now all we need to do is get them to talk and-” Felicity’s growing excitement dimmed at the other woman’s words. “Yeah, you don’t know Oliver that well. ‘Talking’ isn’t really his thing, especially if it involves emotion. And after what happened this morning he’ll be even more closed off.” Felicity admitted, frustrated. “And Barry will probably run if I even mention talking to Oliver right now.” Iris agreed. The two women spent several minutes lost in thought before Iris perked up.

“I have an idea, but it’s going to require some of your technical expertise.” Iris whispered conspiratorially. “I’m listening.” Felicity whispered back. 

“Iris, are you sure?” Barry was walking with Iris and Oliver through the pipeline. He and Oliver were both dressed in civilian clothes though Oliver had his bow at the ready and his quiver on his back. Apparently, Iris had been down here earlier looking for something Cisco wanted when she thought she saw a glowing device left behind by Eobard Thawne. Barry had said he could go to check it out alone, but unsurprisingly, Oliver had insisted on coming just in case.

“I’m telling you Barry, I saw something glowing down here.” Iris insisted as they walked passed the cells they had made for the metas. Barry looked over at Oliver who was as vigilant as ever, ready to shoot at the first hint of danger. It was quite magnificent to watch really, he was just so- Barry focus. He mentally scolded himself as he refocused his mind on the mission.

Oliver’s vigilance and focus on their surroundings combined with Barry being distracted by that vigilance allowed Iris the opening she needed to subtly signal to the security camera Felicity was watching them on. 

The doors to the cell right next to them opened startling Oliver and Barry. “What the hell?” Oliver exclaimed. A sentiment Barry echoed especially when Iris suddenly pushed the two of them into the cell. “Now, Felicity!” She called, and the cell doors shut before even Barry could get over his shock and run out.

His first thought was that this was another meta like Hannibal Bates that could change their appearance, but when he saw the way Iris was smirking at him and Oliver, he knew it was really her. What was she thinking? He told her Oliver is with Felicity and he’s happy for them damn it!

“You guys talk, or you don’t get out. Bye!” Iris skipped off back towards the Cortex. Oliver immediately went to shoot an arrow at the door, but Barry stopped. “No Oliver, that’ll ricochet.” Oliver sighed and put his bow and quiver down. “I suppose you can’t vibrate us out either.” He guessed and Barry nodded his agreement. Oliver sighed again and dropped to sit on the floor, Barry following suit. 

“Any idea why your girlfriend locked us in here?” Oliver questioned. “What are you talking about? Iris isn’t my girlfriends, she’d still mourning Eddie. And I have no clue why she locked in here.” The last part was admittedly a bit of a fib, Barry had a pretty good idea of why Iris had locked them up together.

They lapsed into silence for several minutes. “So, I tried your latte at Jitters this morning.” Surprisingly it was Oliver who broke the silence. “Really, how was it?” Barry asked. “You haven’t tried it yet?” Oliver raised an eyebrow at him. “No, it would be a little…weird.” Barry explained. “Well, it was really good.” Oliver informed. “That’s good. I wouldn’t want a bad latte named after me.” Barry quipped. Oliver chuckled. “True.”

There was silence for a few moments. “How are things going between you and Felicity?” Barry queried, like he didn’t already know. “Actually we broke up this morning.” He admitted. “For real?” Barry was shocked, and against his better judgment he began to feel hope. Just because he broke up with her doesn’t mean he like you, he tried to squelch the hope down so he wouldn’t be too disappointed. “Yeah, it wasn’t working out and I realized I like someone else.” Oliver confessed.

Barry heart plummeted instantly, and he tried not to let it show on his face. “You do?” He inquired with a glum tone he tried his best to hide. “Mmm-hmm, but I’m not sure they like me.” Oliver replied. “They’d have to be a moron not to like you.” Barry assured his friend. Oliver glanced over at him. “You think so?” 

“Yeah I mean you’re strong, and brave, and caring, and smart, and let’s not forget incredibly sexy.” Barry blushed as he realized what he just said before hurrying on. “Anyone would be lucky to have you. I’m sure whoever this person is they return your feelings.” He finished, the bright blush still present on his cheeks. Oliver gave him a calculating look. “You’re sure?” Oliver checked with an unreadable tone. Barry nodded. “Unless they have no brain cells. You should tell them how you feel.” He encouraged, even though he really didn’t want to. Think of Oliver’s happiness, he reminded himself. 

“Okay then, Barry I like you.” Oliver stated. “What?” He couldn’t have heard that right. “I like you. A lot actually.” This had to be a joke. “I mean why wouldn’t I you are sweet, and passionate, and selfless, and loving, and beautif-” Barry cut him off by pressing his lips to Oliver’s in a kiss that seemed quite long to him but really only lasted all of a second. 

He pulled back and Oliver was staring at him in shock and a little awe, which Barry took to mean he didn’t want that. He knew it was a joke. Why did he do that? “I’m so sorry, please don’t hate me, I know I shouldn’t have kissed you and-” Oliver stopped him. “Barry, that wasn’t a kiss.” Barry’s heart sunk. Of course Oliver would want to pretend it never happened. Barry nodded not looking at Oliver and nearly jumped out of his skin when Oliver hands came up to cups his face before he pressed their lips together slow and deep. Oliver’s teeth gently nipped at his lower lip causing him to gasp and giving Oliver the chance to slip his tongue into Barry’s mouth and run over every inch of his mouth in a slow, beautiful exploration that left him moaning into the other man’s mouth. Oliver hand moved off his face so his arms could slip around Barry’s waist pressing the younger man against his chest as Barry’s arms wound around Oliver’s neck. It was several minutes before they pulled apart, gasping for breath. 

Oliver had a smirk on playing on his well-kissed lips. “That’s a kiss Barry. And if you really didn’t know the difference you’ve clearly never been with a good kisser before.” Oliver commented smugly. Barry’s eyes lit up with mischief as he leaned back with a very innocent look on his face. 

“Maybe I just need someone to show me what a good kisser really is.”

Up in the Cortex, Iris West glanced at her watch.

“Alright, it’s been an hour, we should go check on them.” She told her blonde companion who nodded her agreement. They walked down to the pipeline together, and despite this being her plan, Iris was expecting to find the colossally stubborn vigilantes still not even talking. Which is why she was quite surprised when she instead found her very shirtless best friend leaned back against one wall of the cell with an also very shirtless Oliver Queen kissing his way across said best friends jawline and then down his neck.  
“Alright, mission accomplished.” Iris muttered as Felicity hit the button to let the boys out. They didn’t even seem to notice the doors had opened, as they didn’t stop their heated make out session. Only now Iris and Felicity could hear them moaning each other’s names. “We should go.” She advised the Starling City woman as she started to back out. 

“Just a second.” Felicity called and Iris glanced over to find the tech wiz taking photos with her cell phone. “Seriously?” She mumbled softly, not wanting to interrupt Barry and Oliver’s...activities. “What? This is hot.” Felicity defended shamelessly, taking a few more. Iris tugged her friend out of the pipeline and they headed back up to the Cortex in silence. They were about half-way there when Iris broke the silence.

“You better send me those photos.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that took up a majority of my day. I really got to get to work on the rest of Olivarry week though. As always, thank you for reading and comments are appreciated as they motivate me and help me grow as a writer. I will see you all soon, and Never Stop Writing!


End file.
